


Whad’ya Call ‘em? Oh, Feet

by TheLegendOfChel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Foot Fetish, Gift Fic, Human Keith (Voltron), M/M, MerMay, Merman Lance, Tickling, honestly it’s pure fluff, i don’t know a lot about foot fetish but i hope it turned out ok anyway, i dunno, i honestly have no idea what to rate this???, not as smutty as it sounds sorry, the most they do is kissing but it's still written to appeal to a fetish sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfChel/pseuds/TheLegendOfChel
Summary: Lance has a thing for feet.Lance does not know he has a thing for feet, because he’s a merman and no one he knows has feet.That is, until he meets a cute human named Keith.





	Whad’ya Call ‘em? Oh, Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Methoxyethane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/gifts).



> This whole thing started because we were talking about MerMay ideas on discord and I made a joke about “Swimderella,” which engaged Eileen’s foot fetish, haha. Hope you like it, Eileen! 
> 
> And yes, the title is a reference to the lyric from The Little Mermaid. Someone suggested it and I couldn't resist.

Lance could barely contain his excitement.

Ever since he met Keith several weeks ago, the human always refused to join him in the water. Something about Lance trying to lure him in so he could drown and eat Keith, which was totally ridiculous. Humans came up with the silliest things.

Still, Lance was determined to get closer to Keith, even if it meant beaching himself and awkwardly dragging his tail through the sand so they could hang out. After all, it wasn’t every day that you woke up injured on the beach to find the most beautiful creature in the world frantically trying to save your life.

Needless to say, Keith stopped the bleeding and Lance fell in love.

Lance visited Keith at his secluded section of the beach every day since, and slowly wooed the boy. He had no idea how humans courted each other, but the mer way seemed to work just fine. Lance would bring Keith a colorful bit of sea glass or a patterned shell, and those gorgeous violet eyes lit up, accompanied by a splash of pink across Keith’s pretty face that Lance found foreign but attractive.

His efforts finally paid off, and Keith no longer believed Lance’s courtship was an elaborate ruse to turn Keith into lunch. They’d sit and talk for hours about their different cultures. Sometimes Keith would bring human food for Lance to try. Lance attempted the same, but Keith took one look at the small squid wriggling around in Lance’s hand and blanched. When the sun went down, they laid next to each other across the pale, white sand and stargazed, voices soft and bodies pressed close together. Under the light of the full moon, they shared passionate kisses, Keith’s body pleasantly warm beneath his own.

And today, Keith had finally agreed to go swimming with him.

Heart racing with excitement, Lance's long, blue tail propelled him through the water. Upon reaching their usual spot, Lance poked his head above the surface so that only his eyes were visible and looked toward the shore.

Keith sat cross-legged on the beach, close enough to the water that the rippling tide came to a halt mere inches from his knees before it ebbed back out to sea. He appeared to be focused on the book in his lap, but didn't startle when Lance suddenly swam over to him.

"Hey, Keith!" Lance chirped. "Ready for our date?"

Keith looked up with a smile.

"Hi, Lance," he said, setting his book aside. "Yup. Wore my swim trunks today and everything."

At Lance's confused expression, Keith gestured to his shorts. Lance didn't know why he needed special clothing for swimming, but shrugged it off. Humans were weird.

"Oh, before we go, I have something for you," Lance said.

He reached up and pulled a delicate chain from around his neck, presenting it to Keith with a flourish.

Keith took it, his eyes bright with curiosity. It was a simple gold pendant with swirling engravings etched across the surface. The hour Lance spent polishing it must have paid off, because the metal sparkled in the sunlight.

"It's beautiful," Keith said. "Where did you get it?"

Lance shrugged. "Hunk and I were exploring a shipwreck, and it was in one of the cabins. The ship was really cool! Its sails were black instead of white!"

Keith paused halfway through slipping the jewelry around his neck.

"Are you saying you brought me pirate treasure?"

"What's a pirate?"

"Um," Keith blinked and released the chain to let the pendant fall against his chest. "Nevermind, don't worry about it. I love it."

Lance beamed. He scooted closer and Keith obligingly leaned in to accept Lance's kiss, letting out a pleased hum as their tongues tangled lazily together.

With great difficulty, Lance broke away.

"We should probably get going," he said.

"Don't wanna," Keith pouted and used his arms looped around Lance's neck to draw him back in for another kiss.

“Keeeeith,” Lance tried to hide his smile and tugged impatiently at the human’s wrist. “Come on, you promised!”

“Okay, okay,” Keith rolled his eyes. “Let me take my shirt and shoes off first.”

Lance perked up and watched with interest as Keith pulled off the red garment Lance recently learned was called a “tank top.” The upper half of the human’s body was remarkably similar to a mer’s, minus the gills and random patches of scales. His skin was paler too, though according to Keith that wasn’t true of all humans. Lance noticed with some satisfaction that Keith kept the gold pendant on.

Keith leaned forward to fiddle with his...shoes, was it? Lance watched curiously. Up until now, Keith had always stayed on land when they hung out, so he’d never taken them off before.

“Alright,” Keith said, placing the shoes neatly to the side. “I’m ready.”

When Lance didn’t reply, Keith glanced up at him.

“Lance?”

“Sorry,” Lance blinked. “I’ve just never seen…”

“Feet?” Keith finished after Lance trailed off.

Lance nodded, still staring down at them.

Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want to...get a closer look?”

“Can I?” Lance asked, surprised.

“Sure,” Keith shrugged. “They’re just feet.”

Lance eagerly shuffled closer and peered down at Keith’s feet. They were surprisingly slender and dainty.

Lance glanced up at Keith.

“Can I touch them?”

“Uh, sure, I guess. Ack!”

Lance grabbed Keith’s ankle and raised it to eye-level, causing the human to lose balance and tip over onto his back.

“Oops, sorry,” Lance said.

Keith propped himself up on his elbows and blew a strand of hair from his face with a scowl.

Lance shot him another apologetic look and returned to his examination. Keith’s legs were long and pale, the skin soft. The ankle bone in Lance’s grasp felt delicate, and was slim enough that Lance’s hand circled the whole thing.

But what fascinated Lance the most was the...what did Keith call it? A feet?

“Foot,” Keith corrected when asked.

Supple skin covered strong muscles and fragile bones. At the end were five small appendages, like cute, stubby fingers.

“Toes,” Keith said.

He wiggled them and Lance let out a delighted gasp.

“They’re so cute!” he said. “Can you pick things up with them? Like hands?”

“Some people have more dexterity than others, but most can only pick up small stuff,” Keith shrugged, an amused smile on his face.

Keith demonstrated by stretching out his other leg and curling his toes around a nearby seashell. He held it aloft. Lance let out an impressed, “Ooooh,” and Keith dropped his leg back down with a laugh.

Lance traced his fingers over the top of Keith’s foot where he could see the faintest outline of blue veins through Keith’s skin. He moved on to feel the soft pad on the bottom when a strangled sound made him freeze.

Concern flooded through Lance as he looked up at Keith.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked. “Did I hurt you?”

Keith had twisted his torso so that he supported his weight on just one arm, his other hand obscuring the parts of Keith’s face that weren’t already covered by his hair.

“I’m fine,” Keith said, still not looking at Lance.

“Are you sure?”

Keith nodded and Lance turned back to business. Maybe the bottoms of humans’ feet were super sensitive and that’s why they wore shoes everywhere. Determined not to accidentally hurt Keith, but still insatiably curious, Lance ran the tip of his finger lightly down the middle of the sole, his blunt nail softly scraping the skin.

However, instead of getting less of a reaction, the opposite happened. Keith squeaked and jerked his foot away.

“Don’t do that!”

“I’m sorry!” Lance cried. “I didn’t mean to!”

Lance paused and blinked. Contrary to his words, Keith didn’t look angry or hurt. If anything he just looked...embarrassed? He still wasn’t looking at Lance, but his cheeks were bright red.

Now that Lance thought about it, that squeak sounded familiar. Like something one of his siblings might make when they played together.

Panic gone, a sly grin spread across Lance’s face. Keith eyed him warily.

“What are you...Wait, don’t!”

Keith’s eyes widened and he scrambled to get away, but Lance was too fast. With Keith’s ankle firmly back in his grasp, Lance ran his fingers along the underside of Keith’s foot.

Laughter tore itself from Keith’s throat as he collapsed onto his back. Lance continued to tickle him mercilessly, delighted at this new discovery.

After awhile, he finally stopped, and Keith propped himself up onto his elbows again.

“You...jackass,” he panted, trying to catch his breath. “I’ll get my revenge if it’s the last thing I do.”

“You can try,” Lance smirked, “but mer tails aren’t ticklish.”

Their upper halves were, but he wasn’t about to tell Keith that.

Keith looked skeptical, so Lance lifted his long tail and twisted it to lay on the sand beside Keith. The human’s eyes lit up, distracted from his bloodlust by staring at the shimmering blue scales. Lance preened. He took very good care of his tail, both for his own vanity and in the hopes of attracting a mate.

Keith’s hand hovered over the translucent fins.

He glanced up at Lance. “Can I...?”

Lance shrugged and nodded. It was only fair, after all.

Keith brushed his fingers against Lance’s tail, his face filled with awe. Lance wasn’t sure why. His tail was pretty, sure, but Keith had feet! Feet were obviously cuter and much more fascinating than a tail. Lance couldn’t get enough, he wanted to kiss them all over.

And, well, nothing was really stopping him, so Lance did just that. He ducked down and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of Keith’s ankle. Keith squeaked again, but he didn’t pull away or kick Lance, so Lance continued to pepper his skin with little kisses, traveling down the arch of Keith’s foot and pressing his lips to the pad of each toe.

Lance was so single minded in his mission that he didn’t realize the flaw in his plan until he suddenly had to pull away, face scrunched up as he spat sand from his mouth.

Keith fell back in laughter again, though this time it wasn’t nearly as cute.

...Okay, it was still cute, but Lance didn’t appreciate that it was at his expense.

A spark flared up inside of Lance and he dragged himself on top of Keith, using the heavy weight of his tail to hold the human down.

“No, don’t you dare,” Keith said between giggles. “You are not kissing me after your mouth was just touching my feet, that’s gross.”

Lance fended off Keith’s half hearted attempts to push him off by grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the ground above his head. He didn’t know if Keith truly thought kissing him would be gross, but just to be safe, he avoided Keith’s lips, instead dropping kisses everywhere else on Keith’s face and neck, and eliciting more giggling as Keith squirmed beneath him.

Finally deciding Keith had learned his lesson, Lance rolled off of him and tugged at the wrists still in his grasp.

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Lance said. “The day’s going by fast, and you promised we’d swim.”

“Fine, fine,” Keith chuckled.

He followed Lance into the ocean. Once they were far enough to tread water, Keith draped himself against Lance’s back and wrapped his arms around Lance’s broad shoulders so that the merman could carry them further out to sea, Lance careful to keep their heads above surface.

As they leisurely swam across the calm waves, the sun began to sink low in the sky, casting orange and pink streaks of color as far as the eye could see. Lance peeked over his shoulder to see Keith’s face open in awe, his pretty eyes sparkling in the twilight.

“Well?” Lance smiled. “Aren’t you glad you finally came out here with me?”

Keith turned to him and Lance admired the way the light bathed his hair in a soft halo.

“Depends,” Keith raised an eyebrow. “You gonna eat me now?”

“Only if you ask nicely,” Lance grinned cheekily.

Keith smacked his shoulder and Lance laughed.

Finally spotting the sea stack he’d been looking for, Lance swam over and helped Keith onto the large, flat rock before hoisting himself up next to the human.

Snuggled together, they watched the sun disappear below the horizon in a flash of green, and admired the stars while Lance played with Keith’s hair. Sprawled across stone still warm from soaking in the sun all day, Keith closed his eyes and let out a breathy sigh as Lance worshipped every inch of him from head to toe.

Especially the toe.

\-----

From then on, whenever they met up, Lance would insist Keith take off his shoes, even when they didn’t go in the water. Keith would roll his eyes, but he always gave in to Lance’s demands eventually.

One day, Keith brought what he called a “surfboard” with him so he could sit on it while Lance swam around below. Keith idly swung his legs back and forth in the water, and Lance couldn’t resist sneaking up to press small kisses to those cute feet.

He almost got kicked in the face more than once, but it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're into feet or just stellar klance content in general, go check out Methoxyethane's fics! She's an amazing writer!
> 
> Also, I’m planning on writing another more straightforward fic for MerMay where Lance and Keith are both mermen. It'll be focused on courting and will probably be pure fluff, so if that interests you, please subscribe and check out my other works too!  
> (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
